Kim Possible: Unheard Quest
by Blackcatomega12
Summary: It was an average day of school when a new student arrives, where he is accepted by everyone...well, almost. Will everything stay the same with him there, or will there be a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters, I made some thing just to let you know, and some of the characters may sound a little weird from how they act like in the show so please don't be too hard on me.**

Her heart pounded like thunder as she quickly walked down the hallway of the high school which seemed to go for ever; finally she found what she was looking for, her two friends talking to each other by a locker,

"Kim!" She hollered as she approached and stopped with several gasps,

"Hey Monique; are you alright?" asked her red haired friend as she and her blonde haired guy friend turned to look at her,

"Did you hear the news?!" Monique asked once she had caught her breath,

"News, what news?" Wondered Ron with a puzzled look as Rufus appeared from one of Ron's pant pockets,

"A new student just transferred here, and ooh is he hot!"

"Oh boy." mumbled Rufus softly,

"He's like a gift from then gods, he's that hot!" She said with her hands and head facing upwards as if looking at the heavens; Kim and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes before focusing back on her,

"Right..." said Kim, " so what's his name?"

"Troy Hughes, and guess this he is also in our grade!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hm, I'll guess I'll take a look when I get the chance." Monique looked down the hall and smiled,

"Looks like you'll get your chance, he's coming this way." Following her gaze Kim and Ron looked down the hall to which Kim went wide eyed. Coming through the hall was a tall, short spiked dark brown haired, dark blue eyed teenage boy who was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers; and a red peace necklace, belt, and socks. That caught the eyes of everyone he passed, "Hey Troy, over here!" hollered Monique as she waved him over, which caught Kim completely off guard,

"What are you doing?!" whispered Kim into one of Monique's ear,

"I'm introducing you to him." She whispered back. Troy gave a faint smile as he walked over to them,

"Hello, you wanted to talk to me?" He stammered,

"Hi I'm Monique, this is Ron Stoppable," said Monique as she pointed to each person that she mentioned , "and this is-"

"Kim Possible, I would have to live under a rock not to know that famous and lovely heroic name." He said with a small bow towards her causing Kim to blush badly; "It is an honor and pleasure to meet all three of you."

"Oh uh no, the pleasure is all ours." sputtered Kim

"Cool scar, how did you get it?" asked Ron with a faint smile,

"It's a..." Troy said as he placed his right hand on his right cheek that covered the deep x shaped scar, "long story..."

"So," interrupted Monique just as Ron was just about to say something, "have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really, but I'll make some eventually."

"Yeah... By the way, do you have any plans after school?"

"No...nothing that I can think of at the moment."

"Great! How about joining us at Bueno Nacho then?"

"Sure." The school bell then rung loudly, "Well I better get going, it was nice talking to you."

"Same here." replied Kim; as Troy walked past them Kim looked at Monique, "Don't you think that you were being a little forceful there?"

"A little." Monique stated as she indicated with her fingers, "but do you want him to become friends with someone like Bonnie?"

"...You do have a point." Together they both started walking to their next class when they stopped and turned to look at Ron, "are you coming? We're going to be late."

"Don't worry KP," said Ron, "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have something that I need to do first."

"Okay..." And off the two girls walked. The day went pretty good for every student including the newest edition, until Mr. Barkin's last class of the day;

"Listen up class," Mr. Barkin bellowed to hush the non-talkative students who looked bored to death, " I saved these last minutes of class to welcome your newest class member. I do not care if you have heard this a hundred times, so be quiet and respectful!" he said as he sat at his desk, "Troy Hughes, come here and introduce yourself." From the back corner of the fourth row of seats Troy stood up, placed his hands in his front pockets, and his way to closest side of Mr. Barkin's desk, stopped, and faced his classmates,

"Hi, I'm Troy." Many of the girls placed their chins in between their hands as they smiled and let out sighs, "I'm from Casper, Wyoming; I've done all kinds of sports, music, and other activities. And that'[s about it." With that he made his way back to his seat; Mr. Barkin then stood up and walked in front of his desk,

"Thank you Hughes. Now don't forget that page twenty-two of your text books is due tomorrow." Just as he said those words the angelic sound of the school bell sang hallelujah as people rushed to get out the main doors and have fun for the rest of the day. After a while of walking together: Kim, Monique, Ron, and Troy arrived inside Bueno Nacho,

"What would you like Troy?" asked Kim, "I'll order for you."

"Oh, thank you; I'll just have a small salad."

"WHAT?!" cried out Ron in shock, "no nachos?!"

"I'm not really a fan of nachos." Troy answered; Ron was still in disbelief but followed the girls to place their orders. While they were ordering, Troy found a nice spot to sit and waited. One by one the rest of the group arrived with two trays of food and sat in front and next to him,

"Sorry for making you wait," mentioned Monique as she sat next to Troy, "here's your food."

"Thank you; it was no big deal." Ron licked his lips as he was getting ready to devour his meal when Rufus jumped out of Ron's pant pocket, landed onto the table, and started eating his nachos;

"Whoa! Is that a naked mole rat?" Troy wondered as he watched it eat,

"Yep!" replied Ron, "his name is Rufus, he's my little buddy."

"Hi!" Rufus said with a wave in Troy's direction,

"You're so lucky! My parents never let me have a pet."

"Really, how come?" asked Ron

"Is one of your parents allergic to animal fur?" pondered Kim

"Sort of but only certain species. Mainly my mom thinks that taking care of pets is a big waste of time." They all stopped eating and stared at him wide eyed,

"Oh no she didn't!" spat Monique, "she's totally oohm!"

"Um, what?" Asked Troy with a blank expression on his face,

"It means out of her mind in Monique-speak." answered Kim

"Oh...So," he said after eating the last bit of his salad, "how long have you known each other?"

"Ron and I have known each other since preschool."

"Wow, that's a long time!"

"Yeah and we've been friends with Monique, I think for two years."

"Cool."

"Didn't you say, Troy, that you're from Casper, Wyoming?" inquired Ron as they walked out of Bueno Nacho

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What was it like living there?"

"Well..." He said looking down at his feet, "it was almost always windy there. In school...I wasn't as you would say top of the food chain when it came to popularity." Looking up he realized how beautiful the town with all the green grass and life was and thought how lucky Kim and the others are to live in such a place. People are so much nicer here, except the occasional few, than other places and perhaps this place will give him something that he always wanted... They soon stopped at a large, nice looking house that looked like it should be sitting out in the woods somewhere;

"I better be going ttyl!" Monique said as she walked back towards the streets of Middleton,

"All right." said Kim as she led the two boys to and through the main door, "hello, is anyone home?!"

"In here dear." hollered a voice that came from the kitchen to which the gang headed for. Inside the nice clean kitchen they saw who sat at the kitchen table enjoying her cup of coffee as she read the local newspaper,

"Hi mom, I', home."

"How was school?"

"The usual." her mom sat the paper and cup onto the table and turned to look at her daughter with a smile on her face,

"That's good. Hello Ron; and who is this charming young man with you?"

"This is my friend Troy Hughes, he just moved here." Kim then looked at Troy, "Troy this is mom, she's a brain surgeon."

"It is an honor to meet you mam." Troy said with a small bow of the head, "and I must say that I now know where your daughter gets her looks and personality from." Dr. Possible looked away for a moment as if trying to hide a blush,

"Oh you're good. It is nice meeting you too, Troy."

"Is dad still at work?"

"Your father should be coming home any second now..." Dr. Possible replied as she picked up his cup,

"Hello? I'm home!" Hollered a male voice after the main door opened and shut,

"In here dear!" she hollered back before taking a sip from her cup, "right on time." Mr. Possible soon entered the kitchen, walked over to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek; "How was your day at work, honey?" she asked with a smile as she placed the cup onto the table,

"Terrible!" he spat, "our latest experiment exploded and nearly destroyed the entire building, so now we can't go back to work for three weeks until the building gets repaired!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Possible said as she stood up, walked up behind him and started messaging his shoulders, "but it's not all that bad."

"Bad?!We have things that are supposed to be done by next week!"

"Now honey," she said rubbing his shoulder blades a little harder to which he closed his eyes, "they can wait, I think that your suppliers will understand the delay. And besides, this gives us some more time alone." Slowly he smiled as he opened each eye,

"You're right; it's not all that bad." Quickly he gave a puzzled look over to his daughter's direction, "Kimi-cub, who's that behind you?"

"His name is Troy," Mrs. Possible answered as she stopped messaging him," he just moved here and he is her friend."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." He said as he walked over to Troy, to which they shook each other's hand,

"Likewise, sir." Troy responded after shaking hands,

"So what do you think of Middleton?"

"It's a very nice place."

"Troy," said Mrs. Possible, "what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my dad is an astrophysicist and philosopher who gives lectures to colleges around the world, and my mom is a singer."

"Really, what are their names?"

"Kayden and Zoe Hughes." Both of the parents' eyes went wide,

"What's so special about that?" asked Ron, "their just ordinary names."

"ORDINARY?!" Bellowed both parents, "they are NOT ordinary, they are LEGENDARY!"

"His father is the most well-known scientist for his vast knowledge." stated Mr. Possible,

"And his mother is a legendary rock and country singer of the whole United States." added Mrs. Possible

"Okay, geez I get it!" said Ron, "gosh, you don't have to freak out on me..." he mumbled softly under his breath.

"I didn't know that!" exclaimed Kim, "how come you never told us that?"

"I uh, well..." Troy said scratching the back of his head with his left hand, "it's not important why." It all went into a very awkward silence as everyone, including Troy, wondered what he meant by that comment. "Mr. Possible, what is it that you do for work exactly?"

"I'm an astrophysicist and a rocket scientist."

"Awesome...I better get going."

"Are you sure?" wondered Mrs. Possible, "you could stay and have some dinner with us if you want."

"No, my parents are probably waiting for me."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." said Kim before he headed for the front door,

"Yeah..." A few seconds later the doors could be heard closing,

"He sure is a nice boy." declared Mr. Possible

"Indeed." agreed Mrs. Possible

"KP." whispered Ron; Kim turned to look at him,

"What?"

"We need to talk...alone."

"Sure. We'll be upstairs in my room if you need us." Her parents nodded their heads before they made their way upstairs and soon sat on her bed with him, "okay Ron, what's the sitch?"

"I think he's out to get you."

"Who, Troy?"

"Yes!"

"Why would he be out to get me? We've only known him for about a day."

"It's another scheme of Drakken's! He paid him to get close to you so he can find your weakness and use it against you!"

"Ron..."

"And what about that scar? Why couldn't he tell us how he got it? Simple, because he's EVIL!"

"Ron, he is not evil."

"How do YOU know?" he asked with a quenched eye, "after all you said that "we've only known him for about a day"."

"I just know that he isn't."

"What about Eric?"

"Eric, Eric the synthodrone? What about him?"

"You thought that he was a good guy and it turned out that he was evil."

"Yeah but he was created by Drakken to solely distract me from his plans."

"Just how do you know that Troy isn't another synthodrone?" Heaving a sigh,

"Trust me on this, Ron I know he's a good guy. Why are you thinking that?"

"I...I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, Ron..." Beeping could be heard from one of her pant pockets; Kim took out the kimunicator and pushed the main button; "what's the sitch Wade?"

"I haven't seen any movement from Drakken or Shego at all for months." replied Wade

"Weird, they are usually doing something by now."

"Remember what I told you about Troy." whispered Ron,

"Ron!"

"Oh, Ron I didn't see you there!" exclaimed Wade, "I have that information for you if you still want it."

"Information on what?"

"On a classmate of yours named..." He said as he picked up a piece of paper and looked at it, "Troy Hughes." Kim's eyes went wide that came with her mouth gaped wide,

"Ron, you made Wade dig info. on him?!"

"Yeah." Admitted Ron, "but aren't you a little curious to know more about him?"

"Well...Yeah but-"

"Tell us Wade."

"First off he has no criminal records whatsoever; he's originally from San Antonio, California, it turns out that he had moved three other times before the most recent move and had gone to six different schools."

"That doesn't make any sense, if they had moved only three other times how could he have gone to six different schools?" pondered Kim

"I'm not sure for there are many possibilities of reasons for that but I didn't find why they did. Anyway, I did find a newspaper clipping from his second to last of the previous schools that he was involved in a school accident."

"An accident? What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

On the outskirts of the other side of Middleton in front of a small but nice yellow house with white trims,

"Tell me again why we're stalking a high school student?" asked a nice looking black-haired woman in a green and black jump suit, as she and a blue man wearing a blue and black outfit sat behind a large bush,

"Ah! We are not stalking, we are simply observing!"

"Yeah, "observing" someone's house isn't stalking at all."

"Blast it! Why must you always insult me?!"

"Are you sure that this is the right house?"

"positive."

"And are you sure that he is even coming home?"

"Patience, Shego." said the man with an evil grin, "He'll be coming, he'll be coming..."

* * *

Today has been a very long day, but a good day none the less. I managed to reach the front door of my light yellow house just in time to see a very deep rosy pink sunset; _she would have loved to see this, she always loved watching these..._ Gradually I turned the door knob clock wise until it clicked, with the door opened I stepped inside, and closed the door behind me. Once inside, I placed my backpack onto the couch where I saw next to it a man whose greyish red hair was receding, with a scowl on his face as his greyish green eyes devoured the newspaper articles;

"A little late coming home there aren't you?"

He said without taking his eyes off the paper once,

"Sorry, I was hanging out with friends." _You're not even going to ask how my day went?!_

"Do I need to remind you the rules of this house?" _I was only two minutes late, and now you're going to lecture me?!_

"No."

"Don't give me that attitude, Troy," Dad said looking at me, "or I'll make your life as miserable as possible!" _Like you don't do that anyway..._Out of the blue I could hear someone knocking on the other side of the front door; _I wonder who that could be?_

"I'll get it." After walking over to the door and opened it, I soon saw a really nice looking black haired lady; "hello, can I help YOU-?!" I didn't get you out all the way when she grabbed my neck, yanked me closer which caused the door to close behind me, dragged me to a vehicle that looked more like a UFO than anything else, threw me onto it, my face hit solid metal, and then it all went black...

* * *

Owe, my head...Sloth like my eyes opened and focused to find myself chained to the wall by my hands and feet; where am I?

"You're finally awake I see, excellent!" In front of me were two people, one of them was that woman who had dragged me out of my house, and the other was a blue skinned man,

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" I demanded; both of the them had smirks smeared all over their faces,

"I am Dr. Drakken, the most evilest mastermind of the entire world!" said the blue man; somehow, I highly doubt that...

"Are you a big fan of the Smurfs or something that like that, is that why you're blue?" He let out a small cry of irritation,

"No, I am not a fan of Smurfs! It was from...I don't have to explain myself to YOU!" The woman started snickering which cause the scientist to glare at her, "Shego, you're supposed to defend me!"

"Sorry Dr. D, but you do got to admit that he is right you looking like a giant version of a Smurf." She said, having a large smile covering her face. Feeling annoyed he covered his eyes with a hand,

" Why is it always hard to find loyal henchmen now these days?"

"Alright Dr. Dragon-"

"It's DRAKKEN not dragon!" he shouted, interrupting my sentence,

"That's a first." stated Shego as she leaned on a table before his whole body shook in rage as he cried,

"What happened to those days when prisoners shook in fear and knew the names of their captors?"

"Anyway Doc, why did you bring me here?"

"I require your services, you see everything creation that I build goes wary but with your help they can finally reach their full potential and show my shear genius!" Yeah, that makes a lot of sense...Not!

"So let me get this straight: you want me to slave a way for you to fix your inventions so you can get a title for yourself, after you kidnapped me? Shouldn't you have snatched a professional that has a degree for it and not a high school student?"

"I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes. There isn't any scientist that is as well rounded for what I need." Did you even check?

"And what makes you think that I'll even help someone that dragged me out of my home?!" Drakken snapped a finger to which Shego walked over to me, placed a hand right in front of my face, and out of nowhere it was masked in a green flame,

"How about now?" She asked with her smile never leaving her face,

"That's awesome!" I said unfazed; she gave me a confused look,

"You mean you're not scared?" the flame quickly vanished,

"Nope."

"Blast! I was sure that it would work!" Drakken said in frustration,

"What do we do now, Dr. D?" wondered a "thrilled" Shego,

"Keep an eye on him while I go figure out a plan." With that Drakken soon left the room,

"So.." I blurted after a few seconds of silence, "how long have you two been working together as a team for?" She looked at me with a raised brow,

"Why?"

"Just curious and besides, what else do we have to do while we wait?"

"Good point. Okay, we've been working together for more than two years."

"Impressive, I'm surprised that it has held out for this long."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that it's obvious that he doesn't deserve someone as cunning and gorgeous as by the way that he treats you."

"...Go on."

"A mastermind? Oh please, he's a total joke! But you, you can do things ten if not twenty times more better than he can! And shouldn't it be you who tells people what to do, the one who makes all the plans? After all you are a genius." I looked around to see if anyone was there before I leaned closer to her as far as I could, "I probably shouldn't say this, but I heard him call you a big fat softy whose a pushover before he left the room." That ticked her off,

"Oh he did, did he? Well let me show him how much of a pushover that I am!" She then stormed off in the direction of where Drakken had gone, I gave a small chuckle; oldest trick in the book! Less than a minute went by when suddenly an end of rope fell and dangled a few feet in front of me. Hm, I wonder who is up there...One by one two figures came sliding down the rope and that's when I realized who they were, Kim and Ron!

"Am I glad to see you!" I exclaimed as they walked over; Kim took at a lipstick that was actually a laser! Whoa, I've never seen that before! She then used it to cut the chains off me from my feet first then to my hands once I was free I started rubbing my wrists,

"Where's Drakken and Shego?" asked Kim,

"Their...a little busy right now." Both of them blinked in confusion just as in the background screaming and yelling could be heard; "but we better get moving."

"Okay..." stammered Ron, "that was the shortest rescue mission ever."

"Tell me about it." answered Kim as she lead the way up the rope,

"And I didn't lose my pants this time!" You lose your pants? How can you lose your pants if you're wearing them?!

"Hey Ron..." I stumbled my question, "where are your shoes?"

"My shoes are on my-...Aw come on, really?!" I'm just glad it wasn't your pants... "Of course, it JUST had to be my shoes!"

"It could be worse."

"Like what?"

"You could have lost your hair, your shirt, your pants, and your shoes inside a restaurant."

"...You do have a point."

"A little less talkie and a little more climbing." interrupted Kim

**Author Note: For those who had read this story before I changed it I do apologize. I just needed to make some changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a pleasant trip as I traveled back home on a private jet with Kim and Ron, I told them what had happened to me (as far as of being kidnapped of course) and why Drakken kidnapped me.

"But why you?" wondered Ron, "shouldn't he have asked someone that spent years mastering it?"

"That's what I asked him too, but all he said was that he couldn't find one that fit his needs." Kim placed one of her hands on her chin,

"Something's not right about that, I'll have Wade do some investigating." _Wade? Who's Wade?_ "Oh I forgot, you never met Wade!" She said as she took out the kimmunicator and leaned over so I could see the screen, "Wade, come in Wade." Suddenly the screen flashed from black to what looked like a bedroom with a boy in front of the monitor,

"What's up, Kim?" said the boy as he looked up at us, "Is that Troy with you?"

"Yes that's him. More importantly Wade, I need you to do some research for me."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"I need to know what's Drakken's plan is."

"And what he needed Troy for." added Ron

"I'll see what I can do," said Wade, "and I'll let you know if I find something."

"All right, thanks Wade." nodded Kim as she said that right before the screen went black. It was almost midnight as I walked into the front door at home when I saw dad standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed; _here we go again...Even though it was not my fault, he still lectured me!_

"Dad, I was kidnapped by a creep!" I huffed, "It's not like that I planned to get kidnapped!" Dad just glared at me,

"Sometimes I wonder why we ever kept you because you're just one big fat mistake!" Oh I so wanted to punch just once, but if I did that I'd have nowhere to go some I clutched my fists before storming upstairs to my room. _Why can't you for once just accept me for who I am?!_ I didn't get a lot of sleep before I had to get up and get ready for school. Of all the times that my parents just had to sell my car because I ended up running late for class, forgot to do my homework, and I sent to detention for three different classes. _Great..._As I sat in Mr. Barkin's lunch detention before lunch started I took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing; when detention started,

"Alright right," said Mr. Barkin, "now listen up. You were all sent here for one reason and one reason only of why you are sitting here right now." I looked around to see that there was only six other people here besides me, "because you're all trouble makers! And trouble makers need to be punished." After giving that spiel he went to his desk, sat down, picked up a book off the top of his desk, opened it, and started reading. I sat alone at a table writing when a figure walked over and sat down next to me,

"Excuse me," I looked up from my paper and over to my right to see Monique sitting there, "is it alright if I sit here?"

"Oh, it's no problem!" She gave me a smile,

"I'm surprised to see you here, Troy."

"Yeah...The same with you I-!" I looked away bashfully, "I'm sorry for being rude."

"No you're not being rude!" There was an awkward moment of silence, "so what brings you here to Barkin's "chamber of death"?"

"It's been a bad day." She nodded in knowing what I meant,

"I've been there."

"How come you are in here?"

"Bonny Rockwaller, in gym class she got me in trouble for "purposely" hitting her in the face with a volleyball." I've heard of her name before but never really seen her enough to know what she's like.

"Well...did you?"

"Absolutely not! But I do have to admit...That it REALLY felt good."

"What's this Bonny like?"

"She is very rude, snobby, self-centered, drama queen who wants to always be in the spotlight of everything."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so watch out because she's been known to stab others in the back to get what she wants."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No prob." Slowly she cocked her head to see the piece of paper that sat underneath my arms, "what's that?"

"It's, uh, nothing." She gave me the look with a raised eyebrow that said yeah-right on her face. I did my best to guard it but I failed, she took it and started reading it,

"Wow...This is amazing! I didn't know that you wrote poetry!"

"Sh!" I whispered to hush her, "It's not that special."

"Not special?" she looked down at it and started reading it out loud; _don't-Ah!_ **It was all dark at first, with no light to be seen**

**Danger lurked in everything visible or not**

**Fear struck me to the core as I began to fall off the ravine**

**Hope that flickered within was now in distraught**

**White suddenly appeared all around me**

**My eyes open to a surprise**

**Everything around me was green, including the tree**

**Joy could be heard as young angels ran in cries**

**An older angel turned to look in my area**

**With a smile on her face that seemed to glow**

**As she walked over to me and took me to a gala**

**Her robe that hit the ground was whiter than snow**

**The music was amazing for it stuck a chord in my heart**

**Angel that took me around soon stopped by the sea**

**I asked what was wrong, she then told me it was time for me to depart**

**Pleading I asked to stay but she gave a me a hug and told me that I'd be free**

**Awoken in shock, I found myself laying on frozen ground**

**Shouts could be heard in the distance as the angel's words rung in my ears.** As she read those final words, we were surrounded by our other mates who seemed happy and surprised by it,

"Did you write that?" asked one of football jocks to me,

"Y-yeah." I stammered

"Unbelievable that was truly amazing!" said one girl

"Spectacular!"

"Alright," Hollered Mr. Barkin, "sit your butts down NOW!" Even though he said that, the bell rung to say lunch was over all of the students ran out of the room for freedom which wouldn't last very long,

"Monique," I said pulling her over to my locker, "why did you read my poem to everyone?"

"It wasn't to EVERYONE, there was only six people in there besides us." She then looked directly into my eyes, "and I thought they should hear how good your poem was. Look...I'm sorry if I offended you by doing that but that's kind of how I roll." _Oh, okay..._

"Oh..." She was about to walk way, "Wait!" She stopped and turned to look at me,

"Yes?"

"Do...Do you want to hang out after school? You don't have to." She thought about it for a moment,

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay, so I'll meet you at the front doors?"

"Sure, see you then!" I don't what came over me to say that, but...It felt good. After that the rest of the day went great, and before I knew it school was out. Well, since I had the same last class with her, Monique and I walked out of class and the building together, "So, where are we going to go?" _Crap, I hadn't thought of that!_

"Um..."

"You didn't think your plan through all the way, did you?"

"No..." She gave a light-hearted laugh,

"That's okay we can go to my place for a while." She looked up for a moment with her index finger on her lips, "I do hope that you like wrestling, tonight is wrestling Wednesday." _Wrestling?_ She took my by the hand and took me downtown to a nice looking five floored apartment building,

"Is this where you live?"

"For right now, you see our house got infested with termites so it's been quarantined until...two more weeks I believe and then we can move back in."

"Wow that must have been hard for you and your family."

"A little, but we've managed." Reaching the door, she opened, entered, walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor to a door that sat at the far end of the hallway which was numbered forty, and went inside. It took by surprise for it was bright and so very clean; in the living-room stood a strongly built, broad shouldered, short black haired man, who looked to be in his twenties that looked a lot like Monique but was a little darker, screaming at the t.v. "Hey Samson, I'm home." The guy in the living-room stopped and turned to look at us,

"Done with school for the day, ay tiger lily?" His light green eyes seemed to scan me for a moment before a smile streaked across his face, "well who is this, your boyfriend?" Monique glared at him,

"He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend!"

"Uh huh, so what's your friend's name?"

"I'm Troy, Troy Hughes." Samson walked over to us and shook my hand,

"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Samson. I do hope that she hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"Hey!" Barked Monique, Samson gave her a wink,

"I'm just kidding, sis." Then looking back at me, "I take it by your accent that your new here in Middleton."

"Yes I am."

"Have you been here long?"

"This is my second day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"So," interrupted Monique, "where's dad?"

"Golfing, like usual he always does."

"Of course."

"But he should be getting home soon though."

"Alright. Oh by the way Troy, Sam is a professional boxing coach."

"Really? Wow, it must be stressful a job."

"Not really. You know what they say, if you have a job that you love you never work a day in your life." _You do got a point._ "Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Well if you are ever looking for one, I can get you one."

"Oh, thanks."

"It's no problem." Samson then looked like he just remembered something, "oh, yeah! Pain King and Steel Toe are fighting tonight."

"Pain King is fighting tonight?!" Monique exclaimed in excitement, her brother nodded his head, "Oh we got to see this!" Painfully she grabbed one of my hands tightly before dragging me over to the t.v. and made me sit down on the old black leather couch where we waited for the showdown.

"I take it that you like this Pain King, Monique?" I asked,

"Like?" said Samson, "She LOVES Pain King, too bad she picked a loser!"

"What?!" shouted Monique, "he is no a loser, he is an amazing fighter!"

"Oh, yeah? Then how come he always loses to Steel Toe?"

"Steel Toe has just been lucky!" _Do they argue like this all the time?_ They kept arguing like this for a while as an older man entered the room. The man's greyish black hair was starting to recede, and his tired dark brown eyes looked straight at us before he gave a smile and walked over to us,

"Judging by how you two are bickering, I'd say that Pain King is fighting tonight." said the older man in a deep voice, Samson and Monique stopped arguing and turned to look at him,

"Hi dad." they said together, "how was your day?"

"Normal, like always." He said as he walked up behind the couch; he placed both of his firm hands on both of my shoulders, "now who is this young man?"

"That is my new friend, Troy Hughes." She said with a small smile, "Troy this is my dad."

"It is a honor to meet you, sir." I said turning an angle to see him and when I could I gave him a small bow of the head. _So this is where she get's the grip from... _

"Hello Troy!" The dad said with a huge grin, "it's nice to meet you too." He then headed down a hallway and disappeared for awhile before coming in jeans and an old red t-shirt. Her dad then sat between her and her brother, "Let's get some action!"

"So Troy," said Samson, "who is your favorite wrestler?"

"I, uh...don't really have one." All three of them stared at me with shocked looks on their faces,

"WHAT?!" They said in unison. "You don't have favorite?!"

"I've never watched wrestling."

"Boy do you need some education!" stated Monique. When the wrestling tournament started, the energy in the room drastically rose with the three of them standing and yelling at the t.v. then at each other. _This is...interesting..._ It seemed like everyone was having fun, I tried to get into it but I'll probably have to watch some more in order to get into it. It was ten o'clock at night when Monique and I walked out of her apartment building,

"That was fun." I said as we stood by the buildings door,

"Yeah," she said in agreement, "I'm glad that you suggested doing something today."

"I'm glad that I did too."

"I hope that we can do more stuff like this." _I do too._

"Just as long it isn't a boxing match against your brother." She laughed as she smiled,

"Oh, I'm sure that he would go easy on you." _Are you so sure about that? _

"Well...I better be going."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" That was the best night that I ever had! I walked home with a light skip to each step and found no one home. _Their probably in one of our other houses for another trip of some kind...Maybe this town ain't so bad after all..._


End file.
